This invention relates to connectors for use with flat ribbon cables which include a large number of spaced apart, parallel conductive wires retained within a flexible insulative sheath.
Flat ribbon cables are used extensively in the wiring of printed circuits and other intricate electrical and electronic systems. Such cables greatly simplify the interconnection of circuits in electrical processes employing a multitude of independent signal lines. In addition, by grounding alternate wires in each cable, electrical interference or cross talk between adjacent signal lines can be greatly diminished. Although they offer many advantages, the procedures normally required to complete circuits with flat ribbon cable are tedious and time consuming. Accordingly, there is a great need for connectors that can simplify these procedures.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an electrical connector that will both improve and simplify the use of flat ribbon cable.